Red Strings
by GummyBearaddict
Summary: After being captured from the safe barracks, Alice is now under the hands of the dictators of the dominating power. She is forced to be the object of pleasure to the dictator's brother, Alfred. Is Alice capable of keeping herself together under harsh conditions? Or will something develop between herself and the man of the iron heart? Or will she attempt escape for family?


**((EUGGGGH I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. Enjoy this new one while I slave away at trying to fix up the others.))**

_No man or woman is spared. By my orders, there will be no peace or freedom. For slavery **is **__freedom. _

"Be back quickly, they're doing a security search in a few minutes. The smuggled package will be near the lamp post, just like the last time. It's wrapped in brown paper, and its labeled Kirkland. We haven't got much time. Don't waste it. We need the supplies for the colony."

The Welsh man paused for breath, his eyes lingering on his young sister. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "We'll be right behind you, but you must be careful. The guards have been acting up lately. This is no time to be playing childish games."

He leaned in slowly, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead. "Be safe, Alice." With that, the young woman stepped out of the shabby house in the compound, walking solemnly in the silence of the day.

The air was nippy today, the harsh winds blowing against her thin coat, sending shivers down her spine. She drew in a deep breath, keeping her hands deep in her pockets, averting her eyes from anyone within the complex.

Faces of distressed woman nursing their sickly young, children drawing circles in the dry and dusty earth, men, young and old, huddled together and discussing matters of the colony. To her, this was a common site. A once thriving community was now being dominated by a supreme power; Him. No one questioned it when He came to power, no one was allowed to.

The freedom that swam in the back of her mind was nothing but a distant childhood memory, of which she was not certain even, existed.

As she came closer to the lamp post, her throat began to tighten. This daily trip to the lamp post at the edge of the colony boarder was a nightmare for her. It was the most vulnerable place to be spotted and arrested for anything, even breathing wrongly. The guards here were not merciful, they enjoyed the pain they inflicted on the poor and weak. And this colony supplied their daily fun and games.

In the distance, she could spot the package sitting by the side of the lamp post. Inside the package she knew she would find extra medical supplies and food for those in need for it. Apparently, her brothers had connections out of the colony, of which she never questioned.

Her parents; Elizabeth and Joseph, were once part of a huge rebel group that plotted to overturn the new powers. That was before they locked down on everything, shifting groups of people into closed spaces, like caged animals. She assumed it was through the remaining rebellion group not under shifted colonies were supplying them with the food and medication keeping half the colony alive.

The living spaces were small and cramped, often dirty and dusty. Each house was built of ill-fitting wood and brick, a single house of 3 bedrooms and one bathroom was shared between 3 families. Alice's family shared their living space with the Bonnefoy family and elderly couple with a small 2 year old child that everyone assumed was their grandchild. But the truth was that the child was separated from her parents and ended up being put in the possession of this couple.

They were a closely knit community, but closeness could not replace their physical and emotional losses. Alice was lucky enough to still be with her family. Both parents were safe, as well as her three brothers; Alistair, Owen and Liam. She had managed to get along with the Bonnefoy family well enough, in these dark days; it was no use keeping enemies when friends were so sparse.

Alice quickened her pace, nearing the lamp post. She grabbed the package, tucking it under her thinned coat, praying there was no one around her. She kept her head down as she returned to the complex, her footsteps hitting the floor at a steady pace. This little journey would have been enough to set off alarms in any guard's mind, but so far, she had been safe.

_At least, for now she was._

* * *

"I've got everything." She panted as she entered the small house, placing the package on the table, unwrapping it. The package was filled with bread, cheese, cold meat, dry biscuits and most importantly; a case of assorted medication. She left her mother to sort out the food now lying on the table, which would later be distributed to the families whose food rations were not enough to feed their sick, pregnant, or elderly family members. The medication would be given to the sick for treatment. Joseph was the resident doctor, along with Pierre, the head of the Bonnefoy household.

Alice plucked off her jacket, walking back into the living room where the rest of the household was now sitting. She walked straight to her younger brother Liam, kissing his freckly forehead. He let out a pleased squeak, hugging Alice's middle tightly.

Liam was only 5 years of age, and hadn't fully comprehended the situation they were in. The Kirkland household was just happy that he was healthy and living, which was rare among children within the complex. Alice settled herself between her elder brother Owen and Francis, the young man a few years older than her from the Bonnefoy family.

Francis placed a gentle hand around her cold shoulders, stroking them gently, trying to give her warmth. "How was the raid today?" He asked gently, keeping his hands on her shoulders, letting Alice's tense body slowly melt into the sofa. She gave a slight nod, her eyes kept on her younger brother now playing with his small collection of hand-sewn toys that had belonged to Alice, Alistair and Owen when they were younger.

"It was alright, I wasn't caught, and that's the most importa—" She was cut off by a loud banging on the door, a gruff voice screaming back.

"We've come for the arrest of Alice Kirkland, as orders by Him." Alice's body stiffened in a horrified shock. Her father immediately jumped to the door, trying to keep it shut, screaming back in response.

"What do you want with my daughter? She's done nothing wrong!" Alistair and Owen immediately marched toward the door, trying to keep it shut alongside their father. Francis kept a firm grip on Alice as her mother gathered Liam and the 2-year old girl from the floor, placing them in another room with the elderly couple, who were now sitting upright on their bed, holding the children tightly in an embrace.

"Open the door or we tear it down!" The voice screeched back. "You do not disobey orders from higher powers, you peasants." Alice could literally hear the acid dripped in the voice. She pulled Francis' hands off her shoulder, trying to make her voice sound strong.

"What does He want with me." She gave as a response. The soldier on the other side gave an annoyed laugh, the back of his gun tapping the door.

"You do not question Him. Open the door or I kill everyone inside." Alistair growled under his breath, hurling insults at the man on the other side of the door.

"You ain't taking anyone in this house while I'm still fucking alive!" He snarled his hands firmly shut on the door. Alice glanced up at Francis, placing a hand on his cheek.

"You know I love you right?" The Frenchman gave a slight nod, his oceanic blues filling with a frosty colour. "Then you'll understand why I have to do this. Alistair, Owen, Dad. Let go of the door. You may arrest me." Two soldiers burst into the small house, standing by Alice's side, grabbing her from under the arms, dragging out of the house, throwing her to the ground. Protests from her family sounded out in the area, the distressed cries of her mother, the pained sobs from her loved brothers, the silence of falling tears from Francis.

"You could've made our job easier." The soldier spat on her, kicking Alice's side hard, a cracking noise emitting from it. She let out a whimper of pain, clutching her side as she gasped for air. They lifted her off the ground again, now hanging like a willing victim.

"Wait—We must teach them not to mess with Him." One soldier whispered to another. A shout was heard as a man pulled Liam, wailing and screaming, out of the house, throwing him down on the floor. The cries of her mother sounded louder, the angry tones of her brothers as they tried to fight off their restrain, the sounds of French curses hitting the air.

"This is a lesson to everyone here," The soldier screamed out, placing a gun between Liam's eyes."That no one, absolutely no one, is out of His wrath." With that, he pulled the trigger on the screaming boy.

The back of Liam's head spilt open, blood dripping from the fresh wound. His body hit the floor with a sickening thud, his blood pooling around his ginger hair. His once sparkling emerald eyes lay emotionless and dead in the back of his head, his overalls dotted with his shed blood. Alice scrambled helplessly as they carried off Liam's dead body, slamming the backs of their gun on her middle again when she made too much noise.

"Liam! You promised no one would get hurt if I came out!" She screamed in between sobs. The man gave a shake of the head. "I never guaranteed the safety of your family." He said in a mechanical voice, loading the rest of the prisoners into the truck before hauling them back in.

* * *

The last thing Alice saw as the truck drove off was the sight of her family trying to chase after the truck, her mother weeping over the mangled body of her little brother. As the truck turned the corner, all she saw was a soldier slamming a bat on the side of Alistiar, Francis attempting to scramble a last goodbye, Owen trying to get his mother away from the corpse.

But the worse thing to see was her father. He stood watching his only daughter being taken away from him, his face pale and tear-stained. A man who had tried so hard to save his family from pain and suffering was now being torn from his grip. He hadn't kept Alice **safe**.

As the truck trudged on in the dusty roads, Alice glanced around at the people she was now sharing the space with. There were only four of them in it. There was a Chinese man sitting next to her, nursing a huge bruise on the side of his face, and a pair of Italian twins hugging onto each other, babbling in incoherent Italian. A gruff grunt came from the front.

"Go to sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us." Alice leaned back against the cold metal of the truck, trying to crane herself into a comfortable position on the hardened bench, her slender frame shaking from the cold. The lulls of sleep soon engulfed her along with the horrified screaming and cry of her family, the throbbing of her burning sides and head where she had been kicked and beaten, the face of her family members before she was taken off. And the outstanding fact that this was the end for her.

_People who were taken in the truck never returned._


End file.
